fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Isdeth
Zero is a vibrant, young looking man who is actually in his late 20's,who seeks answers of his past and to put an end to a dark guild responsible for much of the chaos in his life. Being trained as a warrior since he could stand, Zero has become a formidable Mage who will fight for his family no matter the cost. Appearance Zero is a flamboyant, young looking man who is actually in his late 20's with a light muscular build. Zero has light blue eyes and messy light brown hair. Zero proudly shows his guild mark that is located on his right shoulder. The mark has an added tribal flame design around it colored in the different intensities of a flame. Zero usually wears a long white headband, a long sleeveless hooded robe that almost reaches the ground having the top part of the robe colored in red with gold endings and the rest of the robe is white with gold endings. The robe is left slightly open in the front and is only held together by a large belt around the waist that has a gold insignia in the front. Wears black and white gloves with a small rectangular metal plate near the knuckles and a long wrist band that joins together with the gloves but reaches pretty high up the forearm colored in black with gold endings and a flame design in the middle. wears black trousers and short black boots that have the bottom colored gold. Personality Zero, also known by the name Crow, is extremely quiet and keeps mostly to himself. Although, when he his with his guildmates he loves to laugh and spend time with them. He is quick to anger, especially if someone insults his friends, and will never veer away from a fight. History Zero was born in a lab hidden from the world. He was born a human, but become something else entirely. He and a hundred others were trained to be perfect warriors, unmatched by anyone. Experiment after experiment, for years on end, scientists came close to perfecting it, but to no avail.The people pulling the strings wanted more; something the world has never seen. They sought to create a creature like no other using their students as their source. Machines hooked to each of the hundred warriors exrracting their very life to give to a new host. All Zero could do was slip in and out of conciousness...until he finally saw a giant bird like creature, with golden feathers and a flame with beauty like no other, appear in front of him. Moments after its birth the lab was turned to dust; as well as the city surrounding it. Much to Zero's surprise, he was untouched! The god like creature was gone, and only black flames surrounded his body now. All Zero could see was scorched earth all around him. The Magic Council took no time in arriving and the accident was covered up and kept a secret from the world. Zero, having fled before their arrival, decided to search for answers. Why was he spared? Why had his flames changed so? Who is he really? Years of harsh training and traveling led him to Fiore. Having found more questions than answers, he sought to look for a base of operations where he could test his strength and look for answers. He found a guild full of amazingly strong, but loving people. He found a guild he could call home. After joining Koma Inu, he swore that he would protect his guildmates at all costs. Even if that golden bird returned. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-Hand-''' Being brought up as a warrior Zero has mastered many forms of Martial Arts and his travels before reaching Koma Inu plus the countless fights he has endured, have given him quite a vast amount of experience '''Immense Magic capacity-''' Thanks to the training and experiments carried out when he was young, Zero developed an incredible amount of magical power. His diligence towards his everyday training has only helped to increase it further letting him achieve an unbelievable wealth of magic power 'Weapons Expert-' Being raised as a warrior, he has great knowledge of weapons and their use, but his forte being swords, as he has learned more styles of sword play then any other weapon. '''Enhanced Strength and Endurance-''' Zero has monstrous strength being able to create a small crater with his fists or easily breaking down walls and thanks to his constant training his body has become quite adept at taking hits and having incredible stamina allowing him to do well in prolonged battles. Fire Magic- Zero's main magic that he has mastered greatly giving him immense destructive abilities. He is able to freely control the magical particles in the air to control his flames in anyway he sees fit. Although his fire is always black he has learned to change the colors at will. His flames are not affected by water and ice as he can create fire under water and can melt ice easily and thanks to his inner flames most temperatures will not bother him at all weather it be ice cold or extremely hot. Explosion Magic-Explosion Magic works by utilizing the user's own magic to cause the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase their kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place.If balanced enough, the user can imbue their explosions into objects. * 'Fire presence-' Zero has been training since he can remember to keep a thin layer of heat surrounding his body at all times. This has already become second nature and is as natural as breathing. This thin layer doesn't burn anyone around, but it helps him to always be ready should a battle break out. He can change it at will and use it to block attacks diminishing their damage greatly. * '''Fire resistance- Although not completely immune to fire based attacks it will take a great deal to cause damage. * Fast Motion-''' Zero can use the flames that exude from all over his body to increase his speed exponentially when the need arise. * '''Immunity- This spell can grant any person or object the ability to receive no damage from his black flames. He can either choose a limited time for a person, or grant permanent immunity. (The only person who Zero has granted permanent immunity is the guild master, Samarra Inari) * Budō Flames- Zero combines martial arts with his flames. This spell requires little magical energy and Zero can hold it for more than a day. He can combine most of his attacks with his martial arts allowing a vast possibility of combinations. * Fist of the King- Zero concentrates a decent amount of energy in his clenched hand causing his flames to erupt from his fist. He then throws a strong right causing to shoot out a projectile in the form of a lion head. * Swarm- He creates a large number of black flame crows that swarm to attack his foes. This is one of Zero's favorite spells to use. The crows are capable of being used as shields or to attack. They are able to absorb any fire around them and can also get so hot they could cut straight through rock. They are incredibly fast and are able to shift their form in an instant should they be targeted by an attack allowing the attack to just pass through. * Ghost Fire- Creates large amounts of will-o-wisps that attack every direction, but only burn the desired target, leaving everything else unharmed. * Pelting Rain- Shoots a ball of fire that Zero is able to make shoot out hundreds of tiny flame needles. He is able to chose the direction the needles will attack, usually throwing the fire ball above his apponent and having the needles rain down on his foe. * Fire Orb-''' Zero creates an orb of fire that will burst on impact. He usually combines this with his melee attacks as he sets up traps while fighting. Anyone hit with the orb will not only get slightly burned the burst will feel like being hit by multiple piercing punches. * 'Fire Wave-' Can release a wave of concentrated fire by concentrating fire magic in his hands. He usually likes to combine this with his melee attacks. * 'Flaming Sword Dance- '''Zero Creates seven swords of different shapes and sizes that surround him. Each sword moving up and down while they circle him like they are dancing. With the combination of heat and small light magic the swords seem to become invisible. They can absorb almost any blast without taking damage and any fire magic is absorbed into the swords. They are capable of separating to attack or join together to protect. * '''Lair-' Zero creates numerous large flame pillars that erupt from the ground. Zero uses the pillars as cover and a means to attack as they take quite sometime to disappear. He can enter the pillars as he wishes creating many opportunities for surprise attacks or to just evade attacks. Although Zero doesn't receive damage anyone else who enters will be considerably hurt. ** '''Dragons Lair(Lair version 2)- '''Zero creates two mid-sized Snake looking beasts that use the Pillars to attack. Being able to appear and disappear to any pillar they wish. While they do move from pillar to pillar they do not teleport, but are incredibly fast and are able to hide their appearance making them invisible. * '''Hell Gate(Cerbarus)-'''Creates a black flamed semi-large three headed dog who attacks the foe non stop. capable of using Shadow Flames and Pelting Rain, but its most devastating attack is being able to shoot a constant barrage of fire balls from the mouths of all three heads. * '''Hell Gate (Ifrit)-'''Creates a black flamed massive dog looking beast with sharp claws and huge horns. It's attacks are devastating and any incoming attacks are absorbed into his flame. It Takes an incredible amount of Magic for this beast so Zero only uses it as a last resort. * '''Shadow Blades- Zero can make flames erupt from any surface he touches. This spell makes it appear as if tiny blades of fire are shooting out of the surface. * Creation- He can form his flames into a wide variety of things, from weapons to beasts, but not limited to those two. * Komainu- Zero is able to make two black flame Komainu, as well as a black flame crow for as many guild members there are. Because of the love for his guild, his flames burn so strong that they can burn anything around them. This requires a great deal of magical energy, and because of its destructive power, Zero can only uses it when the guild master deems it ok. * Zero- He creates a huge shockwave of flames that has the capability of burning down an entire city. Again, because of its destructive power, he can only use it with the guild masters permission. Heat based attacks-''' These attacks rely heavily on the heat surrounding the area, but thanks to Zero who can emit a large heat from his body he is able to use them quite frequently * 'Gods eyes-' Using the Heat in the air, Zero is able to see and feel any slight movement. Being able to predict his opponents next move or even seeing them in complete darkness or any type of cover. This technique makes Zero's eyes turn from a light blue to Gold. * '''Mirage- Zero using the heat causes what looks like a trail of copies following him. He uses this as an extension of his attack as it would make it seem like he throws multiple attacks instead of just one. He can choose how closely the copies follow and can create enough to surround an enemy. * Hallucination Room- Can create an area of any size where he is able to control the heat freely. While inside this room any one trapped inside will get their energy slowly sapped away and cause fatigue at an alarming rate. Much like being left in a desert this room can get so hot anyone inside can begin to hallucinate making it create your own foe. Zero can choose who enters and leaves as well as who gets affected. * Wild Sea-(Hallucination Room attack)- 'while an opponent is trapped in the Hallucination Room. Zero creates fish like creatures appear made of heat within the room that have very sharp teeth and attack anyone of Zero's choosing. They are incredibly fast and can appear from almost anywhere in the room. * '''Inferno- '''This technique requires quite a bit of heat to be spread around. Zero uses the heat to create what looks like to be rain, but is in fact Fire raining down. This technique is a combination of Ghost fire as well so it will not burn the ground or any other person that happens to get caught in it. This requires quite a bit of concentration. If Zero were to use this move out of desperation it could end up killing his opponent and anyone else around. * '''Sun Chains- '''Zero creates a shackle around his wrists and a long chain attached to each Shackle. This chains are created from the heat emanating from Zero. They stay floating in air never hitting the floo,r but are able to move at Zero's will. The Chains create a small area of heat around Zero and anything then enters that area is either deflected or caught by the chains. They are also able to multiply in an instant should the need arise. * '''Beast Form-' Can concentrate the heat around his body and in the air to create a highly concentrated ethernano that Zero gives physical form. They work to give Zero a more menacing look and more devastating physical attacks. While in this form his attacks become limited to fireballs and fire wave and fast motion, but can use the heat to block most attacks. ** '''Lobo- A beast formed like a giant wolf that has razor sharp teeth and stands up right on his hind legs. and has a large upper body and large muscular arms with razor sharp claws. Although made out of heat the ethernano forming the beast can actually be slightly visible. ** 'Giant Arms-' Creates large arms made of heat that Zero uses to add an incredible extension to his physical attacks. Their range is quite long and Zero can use them in multiple ways. '''Berserk Mode- '''Goes into a blind rage that increases his flames power drastically. Inari's seal helps to keep this from happening. * '''Reapers Fire- '''creates a massive scythe that burns and destroys everything in its path, simply just swingin the Scythe shatters the ground.( can only be used in berserk mode) * '''Black Death- '''By holding on to his foe, Zero creates a magic circle underneath them that shoots a highly concentrated beam of black fire completely erasing his enemies.( can only be used in berserk mode) Synopsis Zero Isdeth Arc * The story of Zero's journey to join the guild Koma Inu told in a three part arc. Explaining some of his origin and the troubles he has faced and will face. Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc * The Guild Koma Inu takes on The dark guild Shattered Dusk hoping to finally put an end to their tyranny and welcoming a new guild mate at the end. Truth from Insanity * Zero has finally caught a break and been told that a member of the dark guild he is hunting has been captured. Unfortunately for Zero his Visit to the captured member wasn't what he was expecting. Ballad of Flames * The Koma Inu guild grand ball is approaching and Zero is requested for a job, but it wasn't at all what he was expecting. Geoffrey's Brief Return * The grand ball has ended, but it seems Zero has some troubling matters to attend to. Breaking into the councils detainment facilities to meet and old foe. Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue * The Grand Magic Games are fast approaching and with Zero prepares for his training. What better way then to have a warm up before his real training begins. Sins of The Past * Zero wants to know what actually transpired the day his home vanished and the only way he knew how was to face his biggest fear and relive the moment once more. Sparring Samarra Inari vs Zero Isdeth * Zero decided to ask Samarra for a friendly spar to see how much he has really progressed as far as getting stronger. Sparring: Nova vs Zero * After warming up with Greed and Kagami, Zero is met by his team leader Nova to get the real sparring underway. Completed Jobs Blue Skull Arc * Taking a request from Lady Inari herself the newly formed team The Stealth Guard tracks down Geoffrey an old dark guild master who has a lacrima with the potential of immortality. They are tasked to find Geoffrey and destroy the lacrima before he begins to rebuild his dark guild anew. Fiddi Trapping * Zero was tasked with bringing back Live Fiddi worms from Garuna Island. Quite an easy task or so it seemed. Vacation goes Awry * It was supposed to be a real easy job with their sights set more on the location as they might get time to relax or so they thought. Trivia Previous purse: 1,105,833 Current purse: 1,105,833 * Was given nickname "Crow" because of Zero's favorite attack Category:Synopsis